mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:GuitarMasta099
This is a shop and ''a talk page. ''Feel free to chat on it. Catalogue Starter Packs Offers 1A : For every 10 you buy recieve 10 Free Strawberries 1B : For every 5 you buy recieve a free Beaver 1C : For every 2 you buy recieve 15 free Apples 2A : Half Price for Rank 0s 2B : Half price for Rank 1s 2C : Half price for Rank 2s 2D : Half price for Rank 3s 2E : Half price for Rank 4s 2F : Half price for users with an Agori Honor Badge, Rank 5 look http://mlnstuff.wikia.com/wiki/Mln_stuff_Wiki This is a message from my friend. If you want to visit my Wiki (which needs some more staff), click here. BOB? May I order 120 nails? I am a rank 4, so that will be 30 clicks right? Where do you want the clicks? 14:46, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Make that 44 nails. 03:32, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, so is it 120 or 44 nails you want? As it is the most recent message I presume that it is the second, which with the offer costs 11 clicks. Can you please befriend guitarmaniac452 but don't '' click yet.GuitarMasta099 (talk) 15:21, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Sorry... I haven't looked at this for a LONG time. Now I don't need them anymore. Sorry. I still will click for the inconvenience though... pipes can i have 10 pipes. i'm mjw65 in mln, and thats 50 clicks, right? 17:19, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Sorry but I won't really be able to pull this out until I'm Rank 7, which will probably be the 31st (Thursday) so please come back on Friday (The 1st). GuitarMasta099 (talk) 15:24, June 28, 2010 (UTC) never mind 14:05, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Can i have a code crack, please 14:06, July 5, 2010 (UTC) ??????????????? You mean on the Prize Draw? If you do, you need to enter it first, so i will put you on it. Btw, you need to earn it, instead of buying it. |Guitarmasta099|Click here for the cheapest shop around!|Come on and enter my Prize Draw| 15:08, July 5, 2010 (UTC) never mind, I don't need it. 13:15, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Jesuslover1503 i would like 12 hypnotonic frequecy machines and 5 pipes that would be 84c + 25c = 109 clicks.....but i was wondering if we could just round it down to 100, ok? i am }} Currently I can't pull this out as every person so far are buying expensive items on MLN that come cheaper in my shop. Soz! |Guitarmasta099|Click here for the cheapest shop around!|Come on and enter my Prize Draw!| 17:54, July 5, 2010 (UTC) P.S. I'll let you know when I can pull this out, which probably means in a couple of weeks time. then can i just have all the hypnotonic machines that you can make? Hmm.... Are they vital to be soon? i will get my friends to click me so I can get the Alter Ego Module soon, then I'll let you know if this is alright? If they are vital, how many do you need for what you want? --|Guitarmasta099|Click here for the cheapest shop around!|Come on and enter my Prize Draw!| 15:20, July 6, 2010 (UTC) well i want the alter ego module too that is why i need them......so they are kind of vital since you need about 200+ fairy dust for the next rank.....16:05, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Oh. Hmm... I will give you 1 for every 3 I get if I remember. I will charge you 3 clicks every 2 days to do this. |Guitarmasta099|Click here for the cheapest shop around!|Come on and enter my Prize Draw!| 16:11, July 6, 2010 (UTC) sig your sig doesn't have links you have to change the code to make them links.....if you want help go here aand i will help you....THE MARS TEAM 17:17, July 5, 2010 (UTC) guitar I have been waiting a long time for your guitar. Can you send it now? 15:28, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Soz! I'm sending it now. GuitarMasta099|Talk|Prize Draw|Shop (It's cheap!) 16:02, July 20, 2010 (UTC) (I can't send it as you blocked me. GuitarMasta099|Talk|Prize Draw|Shop (It's cheap!) 16:02, July 20, 2010 (UTC) I unblocked you... 16:13, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, you prevented me from writing that it was sent as I said this at the same time. So are you English? GuitarMasta099|Talk|Prize Draw|Shop (It's cheap!) 16:02, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Thank you! No, I'm Asian, but I speak English, as well as some Spanish and Chinese! 17:53, July 6, 2010 (UTC) I can help you make a sig if you want... you don't have a sig Nah, I already have someone helping, but if he finds he has no time or what, I'll call you. GuitarMasta099|Talk|Prize Draw|Shop (It's cheap!) 16:02, July 20, 2010 (UTC) hypnotic Frequency Machine Hi can I have 2 Hypnotic Frequency Machine? 12:21, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, but I really can't give you any, because I have done a promise to jesuslover that for every 3 I get, I give him 1. I have all three spare secret messages though if that's why you want one. |Guitarmasta099|Click here for the cheapest shop around!|Come on and enter my Prize Draw!| 15:02, July 7, 2010 (UTC) You! I spotted you as being the most popular in Rank 7 the other day. Ah. Don't say you want the Alter Ego Module aswell............ Yes I do, thats why I need Hypnotic Frequency Machines. I'm low on Orange LEGO Bricks. Maybe you could give me a few clicks on my Gated Garden Module instead? 12:21, July 8, 2010 (UTC) No, coz I don't have the P.O.S. Seal, but that is why I am stocking up on Gems. |Guitarmasta099|Click here for the cheapest shop around!|Come on and enter my Prize Draw!| 15:48, July 7, 2010 (UTC) My advice is to build a couple more Gated Garden Modules, then you can get OBs quicker.|Guitarmasta099|Click here for the cheapest shop around!|Come on and enter my Prize Draw!| 15:52, July 7, 2010 (UTC) What is the Totemic Animal Ingredient? 12:21, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Can I still enter your Prize Draw or is it to late? 13:11, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I'll put you in it. A Totemic animal Ingredient is something like a Totemic Fur, Totemic Claw, Totemic Fur, et cetera. |Guitarmasta099|Click here for the cheapest shop around!|Come on and enter my Prize Draw!| 15:07, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Then can I order 4 Friendship Braclets, ten Totemic Fur and 1 Dums. And so would that be half price for me since I have the Agori Honor Badge Rank 5? 13:25, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Soz, but I can't give you the Drums yet I'll try remembering to send you it. No, you don't get half price because there is a column for what offers you can use. You get it on Bionicle orders though. |Guitarmasta099|Come on and enter my Prize Draw!|Talk and Shop (The cheapest around!)| 15:31, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Btw, this costs 12 clicks. |Guitarmasta099|Come on and enter my Prize Draw!|Talk and Shop (The cheapest around!)| 15:33, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Okay. Just send me the items you have so far and send me the Dums later. Btw, what is your MLN username? 16:30, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Guitarmasta099. I can't befriend you yet coz' I need to help my friend, and actually don't bother looking for me because we were friends originally so I can just unblock you. Sorry still but I will have to send the stuff tommorow if that is fine with you. |Guitarmasta099|'''Come on and enter my Prize Draw!|Talk and Shop (It's the cheapest around!)| 16:47, July 9, 2010 (UTC) That's fine as long as I get it tomorrow. 16:51, July 9, 2010 (UTC) You might need to remind me though. Soz, but I looked at the date of this message, and it was when the store was shut (and still is now). I'll get you when you can order. Ok. Just tell me on my talkpage. 13:47, July 10, 2010 (UTC) I don't need the Friendship Bracelets anymore. 13:19, July 11, 2010 (UTC) I don't need the Drums anymore. 01:18, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Let me guess, you don't anything anymore because you gained a rank. No, that's not true. I still need a bunch of Totemic animal Ingredient because I need to make a lot of shields and all the shields cost 3 Totemic animals each. May I order 20 totemic fur and 20 totemic feather and 3 Hypnotic Frequency Machines? 13:38, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Erm, no coz I need them aswell. Please don't complain. That's ok. My main problem is in total it costs a lot of red lego bricks. I used to have 3000 and now I have 2000. 21:20, July 17, 2010 (UTC) May I have at least 4 totemic fang. BTW when are you starting your Prize Draw? 21:27, July 17, 2010 (UTC) I think so. Btw, the Prize Draw started ages ago, jsslvR i don't need those machines any more. why did you block me? i am doing the contest and i want you to send me the code cracks and trades and stuff. so you you friend me again? That is a point. I f you read the banner above, it explains why I blocked you. If you want to do code cracks or trades befriend AwesomeWickedRichPrizeDrawMan. Btw: only send in stuff if you want to increase your reward, as you are miles ahead of everyone else anyway. |Guitarmasta099|Click here for the cheapest shop around!|Come on and enter my Prize Draw!| 16:05, July 7, 2010 (UTC) i do not need antthing right now so i don't know why you are helping me. i would like AwesomeWickedPrizeDrawMan to friend me and then send me some codes to crack please.?.?.?.?hinthint.... No no no, it's a different friend I'm helping, not you. |Guitarmasta099|Come on and enter my Prize Draw!|Talk and Shop (It's the cheapest around!)| 16:51, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Oh, sorry! |Guitarmasta099|Click here for the cheapest shop around!|Come on and enter my Prize Draw!| 15:28, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Re: Yo Okay, I will trade a snake for a rabbit. Please befriend me (mln name ) and let me know when you are ready to trade. 15:26, July 10, 2010 (UTC) I have the snake built and ready to send. What is your mln username? 17:18, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Huh? I thought you ment I'' send a Snake. No, I meant I send the snake. Do you still want to do it? 03:14, July 14, 2010 (UTC) I don't really want to do this trade, so I am canceling it. If you already made a rabbit, let me know, and then we can trade. 15:00, July 17, 2010 (UTC) prize draw when i sent you that hing in your mln mail i sent it to do a trade......please send something back and give me the point.....also could you send me a code to crack? 16:05, July 12, 2010 (UTC) I gave you a point but why do you want something back? You can keep the point or I send the Honey Pie back, but tell me what you want and I ''might give you an offer... i want to start a code crack please -jsslvR00:10, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Oh, kk. great job 14:57, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Yay! Thanks! Order can i have a nitro? i paid 15 clicks on trio preformance mod. 15:02, July 17, 2010 (UTC) can i also have a code crack? 15:04, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Nevermind, but i still want the code crack please 11:44, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Points Did I get any points for all the stuff i sent you? I also got 2 new badges, which are worth 1point each, right? 01:28, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Ok, so you sent 8 fairy dust, 10 elemental fire, 1 rough ruby, 1 rough diamond. If you think you sent more just tell me. and 4 bowmen, and 1 victory banner. 12:05, July 18, 2010 (UTC) When does the points thing end? 12:11, July 18, 2010 (UTC) The 31st. It is also monthly, so you can come back next month if you want aswell. Soz, but I don't think you sent a Banner, coz I have none in my inventory. RE:URGENT MESSAGE I have the totemic fur. Please send me the totemic scales and I will send you the totemic fur. 19:16, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Shoot. I read your reply on your talk page first, then now I have the Fur. Do you still want it to carry out? Guitar[[User talk:GuitarMasta099|'''''Masta]]099|Come visit my page! (I have a cheap shop and a prize draw...) 17:09, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Naw, I'm ok. 08:37, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Racinjason100 can i have 30 totemic feathers and 30 totemic scales? ∆ ∆'s talk page 20:28, July 18, 2010 (UTC) I am sorry but I SERIOUSLY can't do this as I will need lots and lots and lots of them for Rank 8. Soz! Order a rank 6 starter pack for when I start rank 6 (soon) 11:42, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Sure, but can I not give you the Hypnotic Frequency Machines please? It' just that I nee loads and lots of people want them too, you see. I'll take the price down to 30 clicks, but if you want Trio Performance Module, then I will make it 40 clicks, because I need lots of modules for Rank 8. I'm quitting the Rank thing until I have enough Bricks to gain Rank 8, so I might have some free slots to not charge that. Guitar[[User talk:GuitarMasta099|''Masta]]099''|Come visit my page! (I have a cheap shop and a prize draw...) 15:05, July 20, 2010 (UTC) I can wait untill you have the stuff. I still need 45 gypsum at least. I will tell you when I want this. 00:21, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Sig test...... GuitarMasta099|Talk|Prize Draw|Shop (It's cheap!) 16:08, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Please insert into the custom sig box in your to prevent all the code to show up when you edit pages. Replace whatever was in there with the code I gave you. 20:35, July 21, 2010 (UTC) I changed it before you wrote it so I think it works. GuitarMasta099 | Talk | | Prize Draw | Shop (It's cheap!) | My Wiki 15:01, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Oh. I don't think it matters because vivisters would know that they can get there via my User page. Thanks anyway. GuitarMasta099 | Talk | | Prize Draw | Shop (It's cheap!) | My Wiki 15:03, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Barnstar test..... Thank You Thank you for the barnstar. But next time just put (go to edit to see what to put then remove the barnstar from here). 10:01, July 25, 2010 (UTC)